Brakeout
by LadyLove131
Summary: The door opened and a tall woman with long dark blonde hair walked in her dark blue eyes kind but intimidating, she looked like she was only 18 "Catrina Lucy Valentine, I am Lily Hent. I am the specialist they called in." Lily explained. R&R T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I feel like I 'm the only one who wants to know this but how DID Cat get out of that mentalward in "Rex Dies"? Seriously and why did know one bring it up again? So this how I think they found her! And our guest star for today is…. CAT VALENTINE!

Cat: Hey everybody!

Me: Cat how are you? Good, Great! Now do the disclaimer!

Cat: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: It means to tell everyone that I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR THEIR CHARACTERS but I do own Lily and Ronny

Cat: What she said teehee

Me: Oh Cat you're sooooo delightfully sweet and umm *cough* stupid *cough*

Cat: What?

Me: CUTE! Sweet and cute

Cat: Okie Dokie Lokie Here's The Breakout!

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? I'm really tired and I miss my mommy and daddy and brother! HELLOOOOOOOOOO!" Cat screamed her throat getting sore from calling out. The door opened and a tall woman with long dark blonde hair walked in. Her dark blue eyes kind but intimidating, she looked like she was only 18

"Catrina Lucy Valentine, I am Lily Hent. I am the specialist they called in." Lily explained in a young voice.

"Hi! Can I go home I'm tired and my throat hurts." Cat pouted

"Catrina-"

"Cat. I'm called Cat." Cat glared

"Okay Cat. You're going to have a sleepover here we called your mom and dad and they said it was okay." Lily smiled. Suddenly Cat started whimpering, and then the tears overflowed.

"I want my friends! I want my Ted-Di! I want my bunny!" The sobs started racking her body.

"Okay, okay how about I call your friends and they can stay here with you." Lily offered. That immediately stopped the waterworks.

"Really?" She sniffed. Lily nodded,

"Of course let me call someone to get them-"

"WAIT! They won't come because I'm in a weird room." Cat pouted.

"Oh. Then I have a plan." Lily grinned.

**Tori's P.O.V**

**Tori Vega: Looking for Cat. Cat if your reading this call me, Jade, Andre, or Beck PLEASE!**

**STATUS: Worried **

"Okay we checked everywhere and we still can't find her" Andre stated gasping for air.

"Well there has to be somewhere we didn't look-" Tori stopped as she looked to see the message sent, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

"What!" Jade growled.

"Cat's in the hospital! She's in the mental ward it says she took down like ten doctors and is going crazy!"

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

"Little Red took down TEN doctors!" Andre gaped.

"Come on we have to go see her!" Tori screamed as everyone rushed out the door and into the car to see Cat.


	2. Announcement

Hey it's me again,no this isn't a chapter, I realized that my message wasn't fully written in my TTSF AN so I thought I'd let y'all know what I'm planning for all my stories! Kk here's a list:

The Tears Still Fall: I will continue to update this story, my goal is toupdate a new chapter once every two weeks.

Secret of the Feathers: I will continue to update once I get more applications filled because I really need help so even if you do it for fun I will most likely put your character in my story. Please, please fill out as many applications as you want I really need a lot of help because I want to continue this story.

Total Drama Siblings Underwater: I am working on the next chapter I promise! I hit a road block because I had 5 new chapters for this story that I saved on a flashdrive and didn't save on my laptop and of course I lose it so I'm starting from scratch and will update as soon as I can.

Brakeout: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me!

The Storm that Kills: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me

Any other fics that I didn't mention are being discontinued unless someone wants to adopt it

Thanks so much!

XOXOXOXO

The Lady of Love XOXOXO


End file.
